


ain't that a kick in the head

by yodepalma



Series: ffxv rarepairs 2017 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodepalma/pseuds/yodepalma
Summary: "He's for you," Prompto says, striding over to Dino and dumping the puppy in his arms. "Happy birthday!"Written for day 6 of FFXV rare pair week: spooning





	ain't that a kick in the head

**Author's Note:**

> listen sometimes you just need puppies

Dino would like to say that the first thing he notices when Prompto gets home is how happy he looks. He'd like to say that Prompto's radiance is so distracting that he can't notice anything else, that Prompto is too beautiful and too important to even _care_. He'd like to, but he can't. Because the first thing that catches his eye is the tiny white ball of fluff Prompto is carrying. It's wearing a sea green bow and wriggling joyfully as it licks every bit of Prompto it can reach. Which isn't _fair_. The only thing that should get to lick Prompto is Dino.

He's aware that he's being ridiculous, feeling jealous of a dog of all things, but he's sure if he ignores that hard enough it'll stop being true.

"What in the world is that?" Dino asks, crossing his arms. The puppy looks around at the sound of his voice, almost falling out of Prompto's arms, and yips at Dino. It's still wriggling, little fluffy tail smacking Prompto's stomach and arms as it tries to get loose.

No wonder Prompto picked the thing up. It's as excitable as _he_ is.

"He's for you," Prompto says, striding over to Dino and dumping the puppy in his arms. "Happy birthday!"

The puppy yips and wriggles and leans up to snuffle at Dino's neck. It's cute until the tongue comes into play, at which point Dino makes a face and holds it out at arm's length. It's not that he doesn't like dogs. He just doesn't like their _mouths_.

"Why are you giving me a dog?" Dino asks.

"You said you've never had a pet." Prompto's cheerful smile turns into a pout. "And I haven't either and I thought, well, _everyone_ deserves to have a puppy at some point, r-right? He can keep you company when I'm out hunting and maybe you won’t be so lonely and—"

Dino shakes his head as Prompto keeps rambling. "Prompto," he says softly, and Prompto stops talking immediately to listen to him. "Thank you for the present."

When Dino leans in to kiss his boyfriend, the puppy yips again and licks at their chins. Prompto pulls away with a giggle and Dino sighs. He hopes that doesn't become a habit.

"Let's have lunch before I go out," Dino says. He puts the puppy on the floor and grins as it dances around their feet. He has to admit it's cute, even if it _is_ getting in their way.

@-`---

 Coctura grins when Dino tells her about the puppy. It's a little bit smug and very disconcerting, especially when Coctura leans on the bar. She doesn't _lean_ at work.

 "Are you _settling down_?" she asks, her eyes twinkling.

 Dino opens his mouth to deny it, but something draws him up short. He thinks about the tiny apartment he's been sharing with Prompto for months, the peaceful routines they've fallen into, the fact that Dino hasn't even _considered_ bringing someone new home while Prompto is away for days at a time.

 "Oh no," he says. Coctura pats his hand, but her smirk says she's enjoying whatever look is on Dino's face. "How did this happen?"

"How did what happen?" Prince Noctis hops up onto the stool next to Dino's, looking at him with an expression that's both intense and disinterested.

Dino ought to say it's none of his business. "Prompto bought me a _puppy_ ," he says instead, and Noctis' grin is unsurprised. "You knew about it."

"I helped him pick it out." Noctis shrugs and turns to Coctura. His eyes turn wide and pitiful, and he looks as sad as the puppy had during lunch.

"Coming right up, Your Highness," Coctura says. She gives Dino's hand one last pat before she turns to her stove.

"So what did you name him?" Noctis asks.

Dino hasn't actually named the puppy yet, but Noctis doesn't need to know that. "I thought I'd call him Ramuh," he says, and takes a slow sip of his coffee. Noctis looks beautifully offended. "Shall we get this interview started?"

Noctis is unusually relaxed as Dino runs through his questions, but it's not until long after the interview is over that Dino realizes it's because the prince _trusts_ him now. Because Prompto bought him a puppy, and Dino had accepted it. The same way he'd accepted Prompto moving in.

Maybe 'settling down' isn't as bad as he'd always thought.

@-`---

 The apartment is silent when Dino gets home. He thinks Prompto must be out walking the dog, so he's surprised when there's movement in the bedroom. Dino frowns and turns on the light, then frowns _harder_ when Ramuh wags his tail so hard he wakes Prompto up.

"Whatsit?" Prompto mumbles, patting Ramuh's back.

"The dog has got to go," Dino says, even as he crosses the room and rubs Ramuh's head. "That's _my_ spot."

Prompto opens one eye to glare-pout at Dino, curling around Ramuh protectively. "He's too cute to kick out," he whines. "Go sleep on the couch if it bothers you."

Dino really ought to be annoyed, but it's hard to when Prompto looks so comfortable.

"I'm not sleeping on the couch." Dino sighs and turns out the light. He supposes this is something else he'll just have to get used to. And it's not as if the bed can't fit all three of them anyway.

It only takes a moment for him to take off his pants and jacket and slide under the blankets behind Prompto. He gives Ramuh one last pet before he turns his attention to more important matters, wrapping his arm around Prompto's waist and pressing a lingering kiss to his cheek.

"I love you," he says. It still surprises him how easy it is to say that.

Prompto opens his eyes and turns toward Dino. There's a slight tinge of pink to his cheeks, but his smile is easy and light. "Love you too," he murmurs, and fumbles around the back of Dino's neck to tug him down into a kiss. Lazy and relaxed, like they have all the time in the world.

Well, maybe they do. Dino certainly isn't planning on going anywhere any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> of course noct always insists on having his interviews at coctura's restaurant, just so he can have an excuse to get those tenebraen pastries


End file.
